Escaping to Rome
by X-rogan-X
Summary: Fred. Wes. Italy. Baby. You confused. Then Read and review. CHAPPIE 3 UP!
1. Running Away

Summary: Fred leaves Wes

Timeline: This is kind of after Watching or could be after Pain. It's S5 and Fred and Wes have been a couple for a while now.

* * *

Fred woke up first. She was thinking about last night and how nice it was. They had really been busy at work lately and they decided last night was a wind down. She loved sleeping with him it made her feel whole and loved. Her life was perfect when she was with him. It couldn't last though. As much as she loved him it had to be done. He would never understand why she felt she had to leave but she had to.

When Wesley woke up he rolled over and kissed her. She smiled, holding back the tears, she was going to break his heart, she was going to break her own as well but that wasn't the point.

'I'm going for a bath back in a bit.' He said then he kissed her then got up. She quickly got a piece of paper and wrote a quick note. She then got dressed and left. By the time she got out the door she was crying. It was killing her to do this to him but she had to go.

He came out the bath and found the note on the bed. He read it then read it over and over again not wanting the words to be true.

She walked into Angel's office.

'Hey.' He greeted her.

'Hey.' She replied wiping the tears from her face.

'What's wrong?'

'Oh umm nothing really I just came to say goodbye.'

'Where are you going?'

'Somewhere. If he asks tell him I love him but I can't stay. I don't expect him to understand or just let me go but tell him he has to. If he hates me for it tell him I'm sorry.' She started to cry. 'Tell Lorne that I'll miss him. Tell Gunn not to blame Wes. Tell Spike I'll miss the funny conversations. And Angel well I'll miss ya.' She ran out of the office and got back into her car. She had her bags in the car and she drove.

She drove to the airport and flew to Rome. She had rung Willow when she left the offices and she had agreed Fred could stay. Willow didn't ask question just heard her friend crying and agreed. Willow was there to meet her off the plane; as soon as Fred spotted her she ran and hugged her.

Meanwhile back in L.A. Wesley had gone to work and was trying to pretend everything was normal. When Angel heard he was in he made Wesley come to his office.

'Wesley, why are you here?'

'I work here.'

'Yeah, but you can't say you're ok after what has happened.'

'How do you know about her? Did she come and tell you where she was going?'

'No she just told me she didn't expect you to understand and she had come to say goodbye. Why has she gone Wes?'

'I'm not sure. Everything was fine. Last night was good and normal we watched a film and she was fine this morning. Then when I got came from having a bath she was just gone just left a note.'

'Ok I'll use some of my sources see if she's flown anywhere or left the state. We will find her.' Gunn and Lorne walked into the office followed by Spike.

'Find who?' Gunn asked.

'Fred. She has gone AWOL. We are getting her back but she gave me a message for each of you.' He turned to look at Lorne 'She told me she's miss you.' He turned to Wesley 'She said she loved you and that she doesn't expect you to understand just please not to hate her.' He turned to spike, 'She said she's miss the conversations you guys had.' Last of all he turned to Gunn 'She said not to hate Wesley for her leaving. Look guys this won't be easy and she left for a reason. We have to work out why and sort it out. Then get her back. Gunn get onto border control we need to know where she has gone. Wesley go and get a drink. Lorne anywhere you can ring. Anywhere she might have gone. Maybe call her folks any of her olds friends you can get hold of.'

'Willow, o god. I'm sorry I just had to leave L.A. he wouldn't have understood. I.... I ...I just couldn't...' Fred stuttered. Willow hugged her friend tighter.

'You don't have to explain to me. I'm here if you want to talk but if your not ready don't worry.' Her friend comforted her.

'I have to make a call. Ok I need to tell Angle where I am he'll be trying to get me back.'

'Sure. Use my mobile.' Willow got her mobile out her bag and handed it to Fred.

Fred dialed Angel's number.

'Hello. Angel's office.' Wesley greeted. Fred panicked. She mouthed 'it's him. Get angel.' To willow and handed her the phone.

'Hi. It's Willow.' She said as she took the phone off her.

'Hey Willow.'

'Wes. Can I talk to Angel?'

'Sure can I ask why?'

'It's Buffy. I just need to talk to him about something.'

'I'll go find him he's outside the door I think.' Wesley went to get Angel.

'Hello. Willow?'

'Hey.'

'What's up with Buffy?'

'Nothing. I just got someone who wants to talk to you.' Willow handed the phone to Fred.

'Hey Angel. Look don't tell Wes I'm calling I can't deal at the moment.'

'Hey Buffy.' He said trying not to let on to Wes, who was watching his every move that it was Fred. 'What's up?'

'I just wanted to say I might come home soon but I'm not sure. I know I owe you all an explanation and you may get one, one day.'

'When is one day? Tell me what's up.'

'God I can't lie to you. Never could. Don't tell Wes, but I'm pregnant. I can't deal at the moment as I'm not sure it isn't someone else's. I was attacked a couple of months back so It could be from that.' Fred started to cry. She had been raped. She couldn't tell the others. She thought they wouldn't believe her that Knox had done such a thing when she had found out about her and Wesley. But anyway she couldn't think of that.

'God Buffy come back here and we can sort it together.'

'I told you I can't. I'm going to stay here and be safe for a while. Willow is going to give me a place to stay and I should be happy. I love Wesley. I just can't deal. I can't let him see me get all fat. God that sounds stupid. I'm going to go now.'

'God. No. don't go. Fred. We need you back.'

'Fred!' Wesley shouted and took the phone off angel.

'Fred?'

'God Wes not now. I love you but I can't. If you can wait for me to come home then I'll be yours then but I need to make a life here. It's only fair. We need a new life. I'm not going to have a baby in L.A. that's stupid. I'm better here and just remember that I love you. I got to go. Willow wants to go back to her place. I'll ring you soon. Just be happy.'

'A baby? Tell me you're joking.'

'I love you.'

She hung up and feel to her knees crying.

'You're pregnant?' Willow asked hugging her friend and helping her to her feet.

'Yeah. But it might not be Wes'. I got raped by someone I trusted. He loved me but I loved Wes. Long story.'

'Okay. Let's get you to the apartment.'

* * *

R&R folks.

Nutty99.

This will be continued as sson as i work out where it's going. Suggestions are needed.

Bangel? Fresley? keep the baby? lose the baby? Is it wes'? is it knox's?


	2. What Happened Next

**A/N:** just a little chapter to say what happened in the gap between my story. The first chapter was juts like an opening bit and this is just the middle bit that would take ages and ages to put into more proper story. If you don't like it then tell me but be nice or I won't write.

* * *

After a week or two of searching desperately the gang all decided that Fred wasn't coming back and they had to deal with it. Wesley and Angel kept it to themselves that Fred might be pregnant. Over the next couple of years they slowly talked less and less about Fred and she was basically forgotten.

* * *

Fred and Willow had found a nice apartment that was near the centre of the city. Fred and Willow found it easy to adjust as they both spoke the language and Buffy and Dawn were nearby occasionally Xander or Giles would come and stay in Rome. Fred had a little daughter that was most defiantly Wesley's.

Fred wanted to be close to him again but thought it would be to hard for her to leave Rome and it would be impossible to raise her daughter, Amy, in the middle of L.A. when they had gotten so used to the quietness and tranquility of such a peaceful city.

Amy knew all about demons and vampires and by the age of three was reading extremely well with a little help from Dawn (who loved to teach the little girl new languages or translate texts with Amy) or Fred.

Amy's favorite was most defiantly 'The little Princess' by 'Francis Hodgson Burnet' which Fred often read as it was her own favorite.

* * *

**A/N:** i know it's small but please review.


	3. The Phone Call

**A/N:** actual story here ppl. It is honestly up to you all where this story goes. Please review as i've been suffering writer's block and on with help of teo people is this story actually here.

**review feedback:**

Ruth Quist: i no it's weird they cudn't find willow and i'm going for willow telling everyone that they Fred had moved on after a couple of weeks. He didn't give up but he had so much other work and he had just run outta leads he cud do nuttin else, nto his fault.

Imazdi: amazing imagination, Fred is a twit to strt with, i have to strt with wot joss left me, and he turned her intoa twit for Wes. I promise it will be ok in the end, coz me unlike Joss do have a heart n it belong with Fresley, Bangel and my boyfriend.

Farewellgoodfight: i agree with the Knox thing, and if i can fight my Beta he will end up dead. I like Crazy fred, so she goes kinda crazy when i want her too. Plus i believe in Post Traumatic Stress built up for years after a hell dimension cud send her mad, and weird.

**Dedication:** to kell, as i promised, she is the main reason this chappie is here, nookyfiction i luv ya

* * *

Amy flicked to the back of the black book. Wesley Wyndam Price was the last name. Amy picked up the phone and called his number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi, I'm Amy." Amy stated.

"Do I know you Amy?"

"No. I live in Rome. My Mommy says I look like my daddy when I read a book. Aunty is teaching me to read. She loves Faithy, Aunty I mean, not mommy! My mommy loves… well they tell me she loves daddy, but we don't talk about him. He lives in L.A. He works with Angel. B loves Angel… How are you?

"I'm fine thank you Amy. Is your mum there?"

"Wow, you said Mum. You talk like Gilesy. Are you English? Well duh, of course you are. My mommy is in bed. She got upset because I asked about daddy. All she said was that she loves him. Do you know Billy? She said Billy did strange things to my daddy. He chased her around. She screams in her sleep sometimes. She says it's not daddy's fault. She likes to blame Billy and Charles for all the bad things. I can't remember who Charles is either. Do you know them?"

* * *

Angel walked into Wesley's office and stood by the door. Wesley smiled and Angel and Angel returned it.

"I know Charles and Billy. Are there any adults in the house I can talk to?" Wesley asked Amy. He was interested in the young girl She knew Buffy, Faith (Well, maybe faith) and Dawn, so there was a possibility that she knew Fred too.

* * *

"Hang on, Ill give mommy the phone." Amy walked into Fred's room and handed her the phone. After a couple of seconds when Fred didn't move to take the phone, Amy jumped on her and woke Fred up. She sat on Fred's stomach with the phone still pointed at Fred's head.

"Hello?" Fred answered weakly; her voice was so different to her normal voice that not even Amy recognized it.

"Hello. This is Wesley Wyndam Pryce. Who am I talking to?"

"One minute." Fred said in the same tone. She couldn't find her voice at that moment. She covered the phone and turned to Amy.

"You rang Wesley! Why Wesley?" She demanded.

"He was at the back of the book. The last page is always one of the best." Amy explained.

Wesley started talking to Angel.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Who's on the phone?" Angel inquired.

"Dunno, this little girl called Amy rang me. It could be a lead on Fred. She said that Buffy loved you and that her aunty loved 'Faithy', umm and some stuff about Billy and Charles."

"Hey?" Fred questioned as she went back to the phone.

"H.. hi…" Wesley stuttered. "It's you."

"Yeah." There was a long, uncomfortable silence then Fred heard typing and he babbled.

"See you tomorrow. Love you." And with that, Wesley hung up.

* * *

Wesley and Angel got off the plane. Angel had found a Gem of Amara to help in Rome. They had tracked the phone from yesterday's conversation and decided to go almost straight away.

Fred was confused about everything. She wasn't sure what Wesley had meant but she had tidied every toy and piece of rubbish away.

* * *

Fred had convinced Dawn to take Amy out for the day knowing she needed space to think and Amy didn't need to be around If Wesley turned up. They went through everything that had happened before she left.

They pulled up outside. They turned to face each other, not a word was said, not a word was needed. These two understood each other perfectly. The shorter of the two men got out and approached the front door of the apartment cautiously. He knocked and within seconds he heard a noise from within.


End file.
